


小爹

by Shiina_77



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22507267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiina_77/pseuds/Shiina_77
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 4





	小爹

早死的生父和年轻的后妈，现在又来一个怎么看都觉得有几分别扭的小爹，金艺琳对这个家庭的组成没有什么言论可以发表，更何况裴珠泫和姜涩琪待她也不错。

长久以来金艺琳没有表现出什么，其实她对这个小爹曾经有过别的想法。

然而姜涩琪的眼睛里仿佛只能装的下裴珠泫，对于外来信号处于屏蔽状态，专心做裴珠泫向日葵。

她尝试过靠得很近勾着姜涩琪后颈撒娇，没想到姜涩琪却会错了意，转身就把私藏的炸鸡双手奉上。她也尝试过在饭桌的遮挡下用脚蹭弄姜涩琪的小腿，结果姜涩琪一脸委屈和莫名其妙让金艺琳好好吃饭不要偷偷踢她。

金艺琳觉得自己太难了。

但是她从来没有想过自己会在这种情况下自渎，更何况对象还是那个只比自己大了几岁的名义上的小爹。

这件事还要从金艺琳半夜起来喝水说起，本来去厨房喝完水以后就该回去继续睡觉了，结果路过主卧却无意间听到小爹和后妈好像在做什么少儿不宜的事情。

她不由自主地驻足在房门外，房门内是裴珠泫用自己从来没听到过的嗓音断断续续喊着Daddy，同时还有陌生的姜涩琪刻意压低的声音，中间参杂着喘息和呻吟。

虽然知道偷听是不对的，但是金艺琳没有办法把自己从房门前移开。她的大脑开始停止思考，血液在身体中循环的速度比起平时几乎快了一倍，甚至能清晰感受到身体的温度逐渐攀升。

都怪房间的隔音效果该死的差，还有一部分责任要推卸给半夜喝水这个要命的习惯。

“Daddy……等等！”

骤然拔高的声调像是在金艺琳耳边拉起警钟，她慌慌张张地回到房间躲进被子里，狭小又封闭的空间让金艺琳身上的热量成倍叠加。

方才那些喘息和低语在脑内不断重播，不管不顾就按下触发生理反应的开关，猝不及防从小腹蔓延开难以言喻的快感迅速占领了身体每一处，被褥内稀薄的氧气让金艺琳呼吸变得急促。

Daddy这个词突然被赋予了不一样的意义，它套在姜涩琪身上，这让姜涩琪看起来过分性感。

想要。

早晨姜涩琪捏着面包片的动作猝不及防在眼前浮现，修长的手指因为疏忽而沾上了些许草莓果酱，从被修剪得干干净净的指尖一路下滑到掌心。

金艺琳在意乱情迷中不自觉伸出舌尖，顺着记忆中的轨迹在手上留下妄想的痕迹，温热的，冰凉的。

在那之后一连好几天金艺琳都绕着姜涩琪走。

早上刻意起得很早先行离开，晚上一回到家就直接把自己关进房间，在饭桌上的时候也只是匆匆扒了几口饭就借口去做别的事情。

想来想去姜涩琪认为应该是自己惹到金艺琳生气了，原因可能是上周自己打游戏的时候没带金艺琳，又或者是吃炸鸡的时候偷偷拿走了两块金艺琳的炸鸡。

总体来说应该问题不大。

得出结论的姜涩琪信心满满来到金艺琳的房门前，却在敲门的时候气势先弱了三分。得到允许以后姜涩琪小心翼翼拧开门把手，却不着急进去，在门口探了个头望着金艺琳说：“艺琳呀，不开心吗？”

“没有。”

“那你怎么这几天都不理我了？”

“我没有……”

到底也不是姜涩琪的错。

金艺琳最后随意找了个借口打发姜涩琪。她把自己蜷缩在电脑椅里，对着显示屏上的游戏界面进入放空状态。

真正跟姜涩琪做，是在那个假面派对上。

她没有想到这一天会来得那么快。

碰巧那几天裴珠泫在出差，姜涩琪认为她作为金艺琳名义上的监护人，那么自然就有责任把金艺琳从一个狂欢的派对中带出来。虽然金艺琳可能并未摄入大量酒精。

找到金艺琳的时候是在角落的卡座上。

“我想我可能喝醉了。”

金艺琳眯着眼嘟嘟囔囔的，被姜涩琪架起来的时候表情不是很好。

一开始姜涩琪还以为是酒精造成金艺琳身体不适，于是立刻带着她往洗手间的方向去：“是哪里不舒服吗？想吐吗？”

刚跨入隔间金艺琳就挣脱了姜涩琪的怀抱，把姜涩琪抵在隔板的同时伸手落了锁。

“涩琪，其实我今晚没有喝很多。”金艺琳在说话的时候靠得很近，以至于灼热的吐息带着酒精的味道全部喷洒在姜涩琪脸上，“我很清醒，Daddy。”

“你——什么？！”

姜涩琪瞳孔地震。她第一次非常希望自己拥有催眠别人的能力，或者是让时光倒流到金艺琳参加派对之前。

“你知道自己在干什么吗？艺琳，你不应该这样。”

“我有做错什么吗？”紧接着她又开口道：“要亲亲我吗，Daddy？像你亲吻珠泫欧尼那样。”

当金艺琳的指尖触到姜涩琪的耳垂时，姜涩琪意识到自己的意识正在逐渐坍塌，大脑似乎无法处理类似于她的小女儿试图勾引她这一类的信息。

“你喝多了，金艺琳。”

姜涩琪勉强把支离破碎的词汇组成一句完整的话。

“我跟你说过了，我很清醒。”金艺琳用力扯住姜涩琪的衣领迫使她与自己对视，“你为什么总是把我当成小孩子呢？为什么只有珠泫欧尼可以喊你Daddy？明明我才是最有资格这么称呼你的那个人。”

“其实Daddy也喜欢我吧，就像喜欢珠泫欧尼那样。”

“为什么不承认呢？Daddy看起来很困扰啊。”

好像从某个瞬间开始，规定在轨道上的列车突然一发不可收拾地朝着错误方向行驶，毫不留情碾压着姜涩琪的理智。

她没有立刻出声反驳，脑子里想的全是自己平日里对金艺琳无底线的纵容，瞬间的走神给了金艺琳把握主动权的机会。

从试探的触碰开始。

金艺琳在吻上去的时候还要稍微踮起脚尖，随即她觉得自己在姜涩琪的唇间尝到蜂蜜的味道，是姜涩琪平日里最喜欢的那款蜂蜜牛奶软糖，迫不及待想要品尝更多的时候却被阻拦在外。

于是金艺琳有些赌气，花了点力气咬住姜涩琪的下唇，还没来得及进一步动作就感觉下颚被姜涩琪捏住，最后不得不结束啃咬的动作。

面无表情的姜涩琪是少见的，向来温柔的猎豹终于克制不住亮出了獠牙。

“我们艺琳还不会接吻吧，要Daddy教你吗？”

姜涩琪用舌尖温柔地撬开金艺琳的唇齿，带着甜腻的蜂蜜味跟酒精结合在一起，最后才是勾着金艺琳的舌带着她交换热度。

其实Daddy是很狡猾的人，金艺琳被吻到腿软的时候才突然意识到这一点。原本是强硬地把姜涩琪抵在隔板上接吻，现在反而变成需要握住姜涩琪的肩膀才能勉强维持住站立的姿势。

姜涩琪稍微调整了一下姿势，用左手揽住金艺琳的腰让她不至于站不稳，右手不知道什么时候已经从衣服下摆探了进去，指腹在肋间游走，漫无目的开始在她身上每一处播下火种。

此时金艺琳的肺活量已经不允许她再一次接吻，她试图平复自己的呼吸，却在被咬住耳垂的瞬间缴械投降。  
这已经不是金艺琳能够掌控的范围了。

“想要Daddy吗？”

金艺琳抿紧唇不愿意回答，她已经快要控制不住那些堆积在舌尖的呻吟，却未曾想过这样的行为让失去耐心的猎豹对自己的猎物发出最后通牒。

“坏孩子是会被惩罚的。”姜涩琪压着嗓音喃喃道。

随即她用指尖下滑在尾骨打着圈轻轻摩擦，身下人立刻颤抖起来，呼吸都变得紊乱。等到金艺琳发现姜涩琪的手勾住自己内裤边缘的时候已经来不及说出拒绝的话，虽然她也并没有这个打算。

跟想象中完全一致，姜涩琪细长的手指很是规律地碾过敏感点，等到确保足够湿润了才开始探进去，寻找通往乐园的门票。

冷漠的，粗暴的，耐心的，温柔的。

金艺琳从被掀起的幕布一角窥视到了姜涩琪，那是特别少见独一无二的姜涩琪，是她的Daddy。

她在姜涩琪的顶弄下很快坠入云端，无数次幻想跟现实重叠在一起，巨大的快感迫使她扶在姜涩琪肩膀上的手不自觉收紧，留下了好几道显眼的抓痕。

“你把Daddy抓伤了，这笔账该怎么算呢？”


End file.
